


Talon Loses An Agent

by AShadowClown



Series: Taking Down Talon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShadowClown/pseuds/AShadowClown
Summary: Reaper has been planning this for a while. He wanted Talon to pay for what they did but he is given a choice. Save Jack and reveal he is a traitor or keep silent. Of course, it was an easy decision of saving Jack but now he has to get the information he has been saving for a long time back to Overwatch. He also wants to rekindle his past relationship with Jack but how could he ever be forgiven for what he's done.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Taking Down Talon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Reaper knew to try and not go easy on Soldier 76. While he kept the injuries to him to a minimum, he had to injure him. I mean if he didn't he would've been found out right away. He was trying to take Talon down from within which proved to be difficult as the years passed, but he had to keep the facade of Reaper up. Every time he had to fight someone he used to work with, he tried to keep the damage to the minimum even if that meant he would get most of the attacks. 

This fight, however, was different. By that, it means this time he has a backup that he wasn't actually expecting to show. He has called for backup only a few times, but generally, he tries to put on the facade that he doesn't need help. The few times he called them, they didn't arrive in time. Doomfist of course was very happy to get there in time for once. He immediately set up a perimeter around Soldier 76 to make sure he doesn't get away.

"Now, Soldier 76, we finally have you pinned down like a rat. Your little defiance against us has definitely been a nuisance, but we can finally get rid of you for once and for all." He smiled and turned to Reaper who was trying desperately to come up with a plan to get Soldier 76 out of there without blowing his cover. "I am sorry my friend. I know you have been chasing him for a while but I am going to be the one to finish him off."

"What? Akande, he is my kill." Reaper growled still having no idea what to do. This does in fact make his plan a lot more difficult.

"Well you have failed multiple times to kill him and you called for me to come with backup. I think that it is only fair that I take the kill. You should still celebrate as you are here with a front-row seat to his death!" Akande said with a hint of aggression. He then turned and looked at Soldier 76 who had blood covering his visor already and most definitely a broken wrist. "You've been a nuisance for way too long. Once I am done with you, I will find your little friend and then finish off the little bit of Overwatch that is left. The recall is annoying but I will deal with it."

"Shut up and get it over with. If I have to listen to another second of you gloating I will just do it myself." Soldier 76 growled.

With that, Doomfist walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, and raised him up. Soldier 76 scratched at the gauntlet struggling to breathe. Doomfist took his other fist and punched him in the face hard enough to crack his visor. Doomfist then chucked him across the room. Reaper knew what was going to happen next and moved without thinking. 

He first shot Doomfist in the leg mainly so that he wouldn't be able to get right up. He then took out all the talon agents by releasing Death Blossom. When they were taken care of, he walked over to Doomfist who was clearly very angry.

"Why? Why betray me just to save someone you've been trying to kill. I don't think this is just over you wanting to kill him more than me." Doomfist growled. Reaper crouched to look him into the eye.

"I was never even a part of this. You aren't as smart as you think you are." With that, he took one of his shotguns and hit him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. He sighed and looked over to Jack.

"What the fuck." Jack said plainly. Gabe laughed and walked over to him. Jack started to scoot back before trying to use his broken wrist to scoot back which made him collapse. Gabe speed walks to help him out but gets roughly shoved away. "Don't you dare touch me before you explain yourself."

"Not here. We’ve got to get the fuck away from here before he wakes up and calls for more backup. Can you walk?" Gabe said before Jack could ask any more questions. Gabe could see the distrust in Jack's eyes through the broken visor. "I know you don't trust me, but we have to get the hell out of here. If you don't respond, I will just pick you up and get us out of here."

Jack furrowed his brow and used his good arm to prop himself up to stand up, but as soon as he stood up he stumbled forward and would've fallen if Gabe didn't catch him in time. "You're not good to walk Jack, your leg must've gotten hurt when he threw you."

"I'm fine." He growled back and pushed away from him, limping over to pick his pulse rifle up. He stumbled away from the scene with Gabe close behind. "You don't have to coddle me, dammit. I'm not a kid and stop following me. I don't want your help."

"Didn't you want me to explain myself? Baesides you're injured I am not leaving you." Gabe said to him ignoring what Jack said and continued to follow him. Jack tripped again, but Gabe stabilized him. "Let me carry you. It's probably painful to walk and you clearly are having trouble staying up."

"I do want you to explain yourself, but if it means I put someone else in danger then no. And no I have two perfectly okay legs you don't need to carry me I'm fine." Jack said, glaring at him. "So stop following me I am fine without you."

"Are you staying with Ana? Is that what you mean by putting someone in danger because if so, Ana could kick my ass and I owe her an explanation too. And obviously, you don't have okay legs if you keep stumbling over." Gabe said, still holding him up. Jack looked back at him, rolled his eyes, and pushed him away again.

"Leave me alone, Reaper." Jack said not even using his name. Gabe sighed and decided to say fuck it and grabbed Jack and threw him over his shoulder. Jack struggled and tried to hit his back, but he must've used his bad wrist because he growled in pain and gave up. "Why do you feel the need to torture me like this?"

"Oh shut up just tell me where you two are staying and just call me Gabe, Jack." Gabe rolled his eyes and continued to walk away, trying to get as far away from where the fight took place as possible.

"We're staying in an old safe house not too far from here. Just keep going straight and then down a dirt road. As soon as we get there, expect a punch to the face from both Ana and me. Well, Ana might just shoot you with a sleep dart." Jack grumbled to him. Gabe chuckled and shook his head.

"It's deserving, but I promise I can explain everything but as soon as we can we need to contact Overwatch. I have a lot of information that they need to know." Gabe said, quickening his pace. 

They continued along the road with a quick pace that wasn't exactly walking, but definitely not running. Gabe wanted to get as far away as possible because he didn't want Jack to get killed or worse get in the hands of Moira who would take a lot of pleasure testing on him. She has gotten bored studying Gabe, so if they got captured she might be able to keep Jack alive just to test on him. 

Gabe shook his head not wanting to think of Jack getting tortured and tested on like he was. He had no idea what was running through Jack's head, but it was definitely a storm of emotions. The last time they talked before the explosion was a fight. Jack was concerned about Gabe not acting the same and well it was true, but Gabe just couldn't bring himself to admit it.

That fight was a lot and Gabe was going to apologize and explain everything, but of course, he never got a chance to since the building exploded. He was even on the way to his office even though he had the day off. Gabe knew he shouldn't have even been there because he was warned the day before by Moira who thought he was on the side of Talon.

He shook that thought out of his head and saw the dirt path that Jack said led to the safehouse. He ducked under the low branches of a tree that helped cover up the path. Gabe made sure that Jack didn't get hit with it. When looked up, he saw the safehouse. It was a very simple small building.

"Are there any traps I should be worried about?" Gabe asked while setting Jack down on a huge rock nearby. Jack shook his head and rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"No, but I have to say a password to Ana though. If I don't say it, she'll shoot me with a sleep dart. It's happened before and honestly, that's probably the most sleep I have gotten for a long while." Jack said and stood up. Gabe was ready to grab him in case he fell down again. Jack trudged his way over to the door and knocked. "Ana it's me Jack, Pineapple."

She cracked open the door and peeked out. She smiled when she saw Jack but then her brow furrowed when she saw that he was injured and that his visor is broken. Ana then turned and looked over to behind him and saw Reaper. Her eyes widened as she brought up her gun. Jack stood in front of the gap in the door.

"Shit went down, don't shoot him just yet." Jack said to her. She opened the door to let them in. She pointed to a couch for both of them to sit on. She pulled out a medkit and brought a chair to sit on while she patched Jack up. Gabe sighed and took off the mask. Ana looked up at Jack and then to Gabe. 

"You both are a lot of trouble, you know that? Now, what the hell happened to you guys?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is some description of injuries in the beginning.   
> So most of these chapters will have a lot of dialogue. I think that there is so much they all just need to discuss that I think dialogue is really important.

Ana looked into the medkit and grabbed the stapler. Jack sighed and leaned his head forward, having done this before. It was easy to find the split in his head due to his white hair. She cleaned it with alcohol and a spray that would help heal it faster along with his faster healing already and then stapled it three times.

"You need to be more careful" Ana said while looking for something to splint Jack's wrist. She carefully grabbed his wrist, checking for the break before saying, "I am always having to patch you up."

"Sorry, I didn't choose to get chucked across a room and into a wall." Jack said and with that, Ana set the bone in place without warning. Jack shouted in pain and started breathing heavily. "Jesus, Ana, next time give a man a warning."

"You deserve that. Smartmouth me again and I'll shoot you." She said before splinting his wrist. She then found a cream for bruises and a biotic emitter to place. She handed him the cream for him to put on his neck and sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I can't do anything about your leg or the broken ribs. I might have to call Angela in for that."

"Don't waste her time. She probably has better things to do. Besides, I heal faster than normal people anyway." Jack replied which clearly did not sit well with Ana. "Now that this is taken care of, Reaper explain yourself now."

"Jesus, Jack, just call me Gabe-" Gabe was cut off by Jack.

"You were the one that told me Gabe was long dead and only Reaper remained. You are giving clear mixed signals."

Gabe sighed since that was exactly what he told Jack. It was back when they first learned of each other's identities. When Gabe found out Jack was still alive, he was shocked and happy. He wanted to tell Jack that he wasn't evil and that he was still on his side so badly, but he couldn't reveal himself yet. He had to make Jack hate him so he killed Gabe and forced himself to become Reaper. Even before Overwatch fell he was carefully calculating a plan to take down Talon.

"I will just go to the start of when I first realized how big Talon had gotten. Well, it wasn't long after I hired Moira. She was the reason I found out about Talon being so big. It was bigger than I had originally thought. The whole reason I even hired her was that she was the only one who was able to help me. At first, she didn't do much harm but then as she got more freedom and security passes she began to become a little careless. I first wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt because I knew only she could fix the shit SEP did to me."

"What do you mean by that? Those nights where you worked even later than me wasn't just you doing paperwork but getting tested on by that damn witch?" Jack shouted angrily. Gabe sighed and nodded.

"My body was falling apart and my health was deteriorating. Only Moira could help. As much as I trusted Angela only Moira could do what needed to be done. Moira is an amazing geneticist even if she is insane. I didn't realize until it was too late that all the shit she did to me wasn't as simple as stabilizing me and more of just fucking up my body for fun. While she's the reason I am still alive, if I could just go back and stop her before it got out of control I would much rather be dead than have her in the position she is in." 

Ana and Jack looked at each other and then back at Gabe. This was the first time he had told them how fucked up his body was. Back then Ana didn't need to worry about him when she had both herself and her child to worry about. And Jack was always stressed from both the pressure of the U.N. and the press of having that 'perfect' image. He couldn't tell them and worry them even more.

"You never told me this Gabe." Jack said, finally using his name again. Gabe smiled as it's been far too long since he's been called that. Even the fight where Jack begged him to come to his sense was forever ago.

"How could I? You had enough stress as it is. I didn't need you worrying about me. That's why I went behind your back all the time. I wanted to fix the issue before I told you. And the day of the explosion, I was going to tell you everything. I wasn't even supposed to be there that day, but I thought maybe I could get you out of there before the explosion and of course with my luck I was too late." Gabe replied, rubbing in between his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would've been okay with you coming to me to talk." Ana said.

"Because you had a kid for god's sake. Why don't you two understand that I didn't want you guys to worry about me? It was a stupid decision and I should've, but you both were already stressed out of your minds and I can't just drop 'Hey, by the way, I am dying' over lunch. I haven't even gotten to the worst of the shit Talon pulled before the explosion." Gabe grumbled out.

"Talon was recruiting Overwatch agents and they hid it as checkups with Moira even though that was Angela's job. I was trying to get as much information as I could to prove that Talon was among the ranks, but I got in too deep. I was going to talk about it to you with proof, but they only told me the day before the explosion what was happening. They knew that was when you got back from the press conference and that's why they chose to just blow the whole place up. For so long I thought you died in the explosion and had no choice but to join Talon just so I could bring it down.

I was trained with my new abilities and forced into doing petty missions and assassins, but I soon earned a spot as one of the executives. I hated it with every second I was there. I loathed everyone there and every second there was absolute hell. I was barely an executive. I was more of a pawn forced to do everyone's dirty work." Gabe finished sighing.

"Holy shit." Jack said.

"Wow, very eloquent Jack." Ana said, smiling. Gabe chuckled as Jack frowned at her. 

"At least I am saying something, Ana." Jack said crossing his arms, careful not to hurt his wrist. Ana smiled before turning back to Gabe. 

"You must have a lot of information on Talon then. Do you have anything big enough that can be used on them? Some of Talon has already rooted itself into the government, corrupting the system." Ana asked with a serious look in her eye. Gabe nodded.

"I have enough shit on the government officials involved to get them arrested. I'm talking tax returns, proof of arms, and drug dealing. They take control of different gangs and government officials with promises of weapons, money, or drugs. They have blackmail on all the people they work with just to make them stay." Gabe replied to her. "I need to get this information to Winston. I also need to apologize to him anyway."

"What did you do?" Jack said with a face.

"Well I mean I am kind of responsible for the Overwatch recall and I also kind of sorta broke his glasses and dropped a tire on him. I guess I also called him a monkey and then I also wrecked his lab, so I guess him blasting me into a wall and then later chucking me into the floor was payback." Ana and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Why is that in character?" Jack asked laughing. 

"Oh haha, Jack. That's so funny." Gabe said crossing his arms and frowning, which caused Jack and Ana to laugh harder.

"Better than this one bodying a grenade." Ana laughed which Jack gave an offended look towards her direction. 

"You did what?" Gabe said looking at Jack.

"I'll tell you later, but enough messing around. If you're telling the truth, then we need to get this information to Winston. Doing that means we have to reveal our identities to them including the fact that you are Reaper." Jack said moving to get up, but being stopped by Ana.

"Angela knows everything already at least about us two. This also means your injuries can get treated properly. I do worry about the reactions of the other agents who went back and the new recruits. We have all done things that aren't the best. I only have just told Fareeha that I am still alive and she didn't take it well." Ana said to them and both Jack and Gabe nodded.

"How are we supposed to go about doing this, then?" Gabe asked, sighing.

"I think if you explain the situation you were in, and with enough groveling, Winston will probably accept you back. Winston was always too kind, but that means you will have to be on your best behavior. I mean Ana and I also haven't really stayed clean either so we probably will all be put on a probationary period." Jack said leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. His brow was furrowed and his body rigid. 

Gabe leaned forward with his hands pressed together touching his forehead. He knew that when he joined Talon that he was going to have to do shit that he didn't want to do. He also knew that if he hadn't gotten away from them and revealed he was a traitor, they would just brainwash him just like they did with Amélie.

He sighs and moves one of his hands to pinch between his eyes. Why did Talon have to be such a pain in the ass? Even after trying to take down Overwatch before they just keep getting worse and worse. Which, to be fair, most terrorist groups would do. Why couldn't this just be a lot easier?

"Well, we have to get this information to Overwatch even if it means revealing ourselves. It's not just about us; the whole world is riddled with Talon scum and they keep killing more and more people. If me rotting in a cell means that I can save people's lives, then I will gladly do that." Gabe finally said to them both.

"I agree. We may not like it, but Gabe's right this information is more important than us staying a secret." Jack responded. Ana smiled and stood up.

"Well boys, time to go," Ana said, stretching out. Jack and Gabe looked at each other in confusion. Ana laughed and pulled a comlink out of her hood. "Well, let's just say Winston already knows and he wanted to make sure your intentions are actually what they are. He knows I can tell when either of you is lying. Also, when he found out that Jack was going to try and steal information from an old Talon safehouse, he just knew something wrong was going to happen."

"What the fuck?" Jack said, looking very confused. "When did he find that out? What does that mean he knew something bad would happen? Were you planning to test me tonight or something?"

"Jack, I have been in contact with him since a little after the recall. At first, he was just surprised that I was still alive and then disappointed when I said I wasn't going to rejoin. Lately though, I have been reconsidering and have been contacting Winston about it. However, someone has to watch out for you, Jack, so tonight I was going to talk to you about it and see what his intentions are. Then you bring in Gabe, and well that was a shock." Ana said. Gabe sighed and stood up. 

"Well, let's get the hell out of here then. Frankly, we have spent way too much time here and Doomfist is probably up so if it means picking a cell over Talon then well I would much rather have the cell." Gabe said, offering a hand to Jack. 

"I agree, let's get out of here before they find this place," Jack says, taking Gabe's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how many people were going to find pineapple to be funny lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how many chapters there will be but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
